


A Moment Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, No Name, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	A Moment Alone

* * *

She whined deeply, entire body feeling like it was on fire. His loving kisses blazed a trail up the curve of her gorgeous neck, only adding to the heat that was building in her core. She panted, chest heaving, body yearning.

She didn't know what had led them to this moment, but she didn't care. She'd waited long enough for him and everything he had to offer. It was time. She was ready. So when he looked questioningly into her eyes, she nodded, an assuring smile on her face though her cheeks were bright red.

He caught her lips in a searing kiss, biting and sucking, bringing her higher and higher. He picked her up in his strong arms, tight against his chest. She gasped, head lolling back in pleasure when he focused his attention on her neck. Quickly, she started undoing the button on her pants. He didn't stop, merely moved to allow her. Then he was sucking on her earlobe, nibbling it just so. She shuddered, heat pooling after apex of her legs. She ripped off t-shirt and tossed it aside (thank whatever deity above she hadn't worn a bra) as he walked with her to their room. Gently, he laid her down, whispering sweet nothing's in her ear. She shivered, heart feeling like it might jack knife out of her chest.

Her lover leaned back to admire her body, dark eyes gleaming and pupils blown wide. When she whined and squirmed, he smirked at her. Leaning down, he drew her into a heated kiss, then started working his way down her neck. Her body seemed to be working on its own accord, writhing under his blissful attack. She shivered when he lightly kissed her breast, then gasped when he drew the sensitive nub into his mouth, licking and sucking. His knee found a spot between her legs and she gasped.

God, he loved her. He loved her so much. Even if this wasn't happening, he would love her. This intimacy was merely a bonus. He loved watching her squirm, feeling her soft, supple body under his. He pinched the nipple of her other breast, while he laved at the one in his mouth. She whined and moaned, head thrown back into a pillow. He groaned when her usually gentle hands tugged at the hair. When she started grinding pathetically against his leg, seeking friction of some sort, he knew it was time. He slid down, smiling up at her on his way. She was flushed, panting, beautiful legs parted just for him.

He anchored an arm over her hips to keep her in place. He leaned forward, nose brushing against the soft curls of her mound, and breathed in the sweet, musky scent.

"Gods above," he murmured, voice roughened by lust. "You smell devine."

She blushed deeply, unable to look him in the eye.

Smirking, he licked at her folds, broad tongue collecting her sweet juices. She gasped, legs clampig around his head. He chuckled lowly and felt her shiver. His tongue stroked from her entrance to her sensitive little nub, firm and demanding. Her hand flew into his hair and grasped tightly. Tip of his nose pressed against the nub, he started lapping at her clit, varying speed and pressure, listening to her sweet and loud moans of pleasure until she came like a fountain on his tongue. He greedily licked up every drop, coaxing her through her climax, not once letting her down.

When he was done, she was shaking, sweat beading on her body. He licked his lips and crawled back over her, kissing her gently. She smiled, blissed out.

He chuckled, a hand running gently through her hair. "Oh, we're not done yet, darling."


End file.
